


Speak Now

by percabth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Adrien winning Mari back, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kind of Angsty but not really, adrienette - Freeform, i have to stop writing these, luka being a good friend, lukanette wedding, speak now, we all hate Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabth/pseuds/percabth
Summary: It’s Marinette’s wedding day, an unexpected twist takes the day to a whole new high.Speak Now but make it Adrienette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrinette - Relationship, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrienette
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> So this is literally a mess but it was super fun to write so here! One of my Twitter mutuals ( @/laqynoire ) mentioned how they wanted a speak now adrienette fic that wasn’t in marinettes pov, so here we go! 
> 
> Note : I didn’t change the lyrics as I didn’t feel it was necessary, just pretend the pronouns are switched and you should understand it just fine! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <33

Marinette never in a million years expected to marry Luka, her best friend. Yet here she was, pinning her hair into a loose up-do while Alya tied up the corset in the back of her dress. 

The shocking part of the marriage wasn’t the fact that it was Luka, she’d envisioned that plenty of times when she was young and carefree and lost in a kindergarten turned middle school crush on her friend. She wasn’t a kid anymore though. 

No, the shocking part was most definitely the fact that this marriage was nothing more than a convenience, a platonic ; strictly a ‘helping each other out’ gesture of a union. The thought of it made Marinette sick. 

However, it made sense. Luka was going to be traveling with his new music career and needed to keep a house to go back to, seemed a complete waste to only use it when he wasn’t moving so he suggested Marinette move in and then he’d have company on his breaks. Marinette wanted to protest, tying herself down so young and to someone she had no romantic interest in wasn’t exactly something she was aching to do but the possibilities that went with it ending up outwaying her inner romantic turmoil. A small shop, up for sale just down the street from the house. A new boutique spot where she could settle in her fashion career without worrying about the pressure of housing. At first it was a moving-in situation, Marinette would live with Luka for as long as she needed and Luka would have someone to look after his house while he was gone, but something changed for Luka along the way and he proposed the idea of a platonic marriage over a shared dinner. 

Marinette remembered the look on his face, he should’ve written ‘pity’ in big black ink on his forehead instead; it probably would’ve been less obvious. 

Luka had watched Marinette recover from her relationship with Adrien if she could even call it that. He never knew the details. Just that he hurt her, cut her so deeply that he wondered if she’d ever recover. 

Knowing his stubborn Marinette she wouldn’t move on. Not after someone so important, she’d said so herself. She’d never love anyone else no matter how badly she wanted to. 

So, thus the idea of a platonic marriage came to Luka’s mind. Giving Marinette the wedding day she’d always dreamed of and the chance to have a somewhat strange married life experience. 

She waited weeks to accept, carefully weighing up the pros and cons before deciding that she would in fact, marry her best friend. Knowing full well that her heart was reserved for another, and always would be. 

Now, she stood. Alya’s hand on one shoulder and her mother’s on the other. 

“You sure you want to go through with this?” Alya asked, very aware of the grounds of the relationship and the reasoning for the marriage. 

“I am” she nodded in response and hugged her maman. 

“I just want you happy Marinette, it’s all I’ve ever wanted” her mother whispered into her shoulder as Marinette crouched slightly to embrace her. These heels were going to kill her. 

She pulled away to look at her mother to see the shine of pain glinted through her eyes.

“I’m fine maman, I’m happy” 

Lies.

Marinette wasn’t happy, but she’s as good as she was going to be for a long time and she was set for that. 

“Can I have a moment alone?” She graced Alya and her mother with a genuine smile as they took their leave. 

Marinette rested her head in her palms and took a deep shaky breath before lifting her head again to check her complexion. She was pretty, the wedding was casual but she was still happy with her dress and her hair. Her fingers grazed over the fabric lightly as her eye catched on a blue beed.

A smile crept onto her face and a tear pricked in her eye as she let herself get lost in the memory attached to it.

It was a bead off of the lucky charm that Adrien had given her back in middle school. She’d kept it, all these years. Naturally she couldn’t walk down the aisle without a piece of him with her, considering her feelings on their relationship no longer resemble anything remotely close to anger and more heartache and longing and missing. She did a lot of missing. 

Missing his smile, his arms around hers, his painfully bad puns and the way his fingers locked with hers so perfectly. She missed his kisses and the way he’d interrupt her just to steal another. She missed her partner, her best friend. She missed Adrien. 

But as her luck would have it, she’d lost him. 

Marinette strategically plucked a blue bead from the charm to sew into her dress therefore if any questions arose she had a simple fool proof answer : it’s my something blue. 

But here she was, ready to marry another man. She sighed before turning on her heel. This was the right thing to do, the best option. 

‘I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl’

“You’re not serious” , Plagg judged as Adrien tied his green tie that clashed against his mostly black suit. 

Adrien turned and stiffened in front of his kwami. 

He frowned when Plagg ignored him. “What's that supposed to mean?” 

“She’s marrying someone else dude, you lost your chance” 

Adrien gulped nervously. He knew that, somewhere deep in the depths of his soul he knew that he had no chance, that he’d blown it and he’d never see his lady again. But unfortunately the overwhelming and sensible side of him had been left in the dust today much to his kwami’s dismay. Adrien had one last chance to win her back, and he’d be damned if he let a small detail like the fact that it was a wedding get in the way of that. 

“Look, I messed up. There is a 99% chance that this will end badly and I’ll only end up embarrassing myself and delaying their celebrations but I will kick myself for the rest of my life if I let her walk down the aisle before telling her how I feel. I’ll live with the shame. I will live with the sheer pain of rejection as long as she knows how much she means to me.” 

“Isn’t it kind of inconsiderate for you to bare your heart on the day she’s about to married to another man” 

Adrien paused, he knew that. Of course he knew that, he hadn’t even decided to do this until yesterday when the announcement resurfaced as it was the following day. The reminder sent him into a frenzy which eventually led to the final decision to sneak into the wedding and contemplate confessing his love for the woman about to be married. 

Best plan? No. Only plan? Yes.

‘I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry’

“Hide Plagg” he whispered to his companion who begrudgingly flew into his jacket pocket. 

Adrien stepped carefully into the grand cathedral, trying his best to avoid the attention of anyone.

His gaze flitted around the hallway, it was adorable. Not a pinch of shock, of course it was adorable. This was Marinette's wedding. 

Then like a punch to the gut his eyes met none other than the bride to be’s made of honor. Alya Cessaire. His heart was pounding out of his chest as she stormed up to him, her heels clicking obnoxiously on the marble floor as her violet dress swished by her hips. 

“What in god's name” she hissed as she dragged him into a cloakroom. 

“I can explain” 

“Yeah you better” 

“I couldn’t let her go, not before she knew how I felt” 

“It took you four years to realize she might have wanted to know something like that?” The bite in her voice didn’t let up. Even in the dimmed lighting he could see the hand on her hip and her disapproving expression. 

“Uhhh”

“Don’t ‘uhhh’ me Mr. run as soon as someone confesses their love for you” 

“That’s not- I just-“ he stammered, trying to explain the situation to someone who was blissfully unaware of the complications that came with secret identities was proving difficult.

In one short explanation: revealed identity’s (both superhero and supervillain) led to Adrien running from something he’d been running towards for the better part of his life. 

“Well this sure is a sight you wouldn't see everyday” Nino’s voice accompanied by the surge of the light that filled the cloakroom brought Adrien back to the present. 

Without a second glance Alya grabbed Nino’s shirt and yanked him into the room with them, making the place a whole lot tighter. 

Yet nothing, nothing would compare to the tightness Adrien currently felt in his chest. 

“What the fuck are you doing here you weren’t invited I’ve seen the guest list” Nino said ripping into Adrien. 

“I had to see her” he sighed.

“Is there any way I could talk to her? Preferably before the ‘walking down the aisle’ part? ” 

Nino shook his head at his friend staring at him, he looked so heartbroken Nino almost felt bad for him. Almost.

“Ow what was that for?” Adrien whined rubbing his shoulder where Nino had just thumped him.

“That’s for being a dick to Marinette” 

Then pulled him into a tight hug squeezing the air right out of him. 

“And this is for not fucking it up again” he smiled and Adrien couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah well don’t bite your tongue if I can’t speak to her beforehand I’m just gonna sneak out and accept my fate” 

“What do you mean?” Alya shot up, suddenly inserting herself into the conversation again.

Adrien scratched the back of his neck. “I’m not about to interrupt her wedding once it’s started”. 

“Dude, If you don’t get to her before you are speaking up” Nino said. 

“What? No she’s marrying Luka if I don’t reach her” Adrien countered.

“God you’re excruciating” Alya pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Yet I will be so painfully disappointed if I don’t see an adrienette reunion tonight” 

“Alya” Adrien heard a familiarly shrill voice fill the hallway from outside the door.

“Chloe” Alya cursed under her breath. 

Suddenly Adrien was being shoved deeper into the coats and Alya planted a kiss on Nino’s lips ensuring to smudge her lipstick against his lips. 

Then she stepped out, Nino in a love struck gaze falling in step behind her.

Adrien caught Chloe’s angered form reaching them. She wore an unbelievably over the top yellow dress and her infamous resting bitch face as she sighed before them. 

“Marinette’s freaking out about some bead that fell off her dress” Chloe sighed. Marinette and Chloe may be quite close friends now, bonding in recent years much to Adrien’s surprise. However Chloe was still new to Marinette and how to help her in the right ways. Which is why she went straight to Alya. 

They were out of sight to Adrien now but he was still in ear-shot. “That’s Adrien’s bead” he heard Alya mutter to Nino before bucking it down the hallway. 

Adrien felt his heart climb to lodge in his throat as his back lay flat against the wall of the cloakroom. His breath hitched as the words replayed in his mind like a broken record. 

Adrien’s bead.

Adrien’s bead.

He knew instantly what she was referring to, the charm he’d made her back in middle school to match her own. The very charm he had strapped to his wrist as he hid in a coat closet waiting to confess his love for her. If Adrien hadn’t been so damn nervous he’d have let the hopeless romantic in him revel in the magic of the scene. 

‘This is surely not  
What you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say’

This couldn’t have been the wedding Marinette always imagined, but it was the one she was having. Probably with a brave smile and polite blush but he hoped she was happy, the selfish part of him hoped she still loved him. 

Adrien tried to plan out what he’d say but his head was swimming with the possibility that by the end of the day he and Marinette could finally be happy together. He’d be able to take her out on dates, wake up beside her, hug her, kiss her. Sneak up behind her to steal forehead kisses while she worked on her fashion creations. He lost himself in the life he wanted to live with Marinette, which probably was not an efficient way to spend his time but that’s all his brain could muster in the dark hollows of the coat closet. 

Maybe he would stand up and make a public declaration, maybe he would ask her to hear him out or he’d tell her everything with an audience. There was no time to worry about whether she would kick him out or send him away. There would be plenty of time to worry about that. 

‘Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now" ‘

Adrien slipped out of his hiding spot and peered his head around to take in the scene. He watched as people were frantically checking all the places to go. Ensuring that the bride was ready. Adrien cursed under his breath, he wouldn’t get a hold of her, not now. 

Chloe stormed out of another room Sabrina trailing close behind her. “We have ten minutes let’s go” Chloe spat briskly walking down the hallway while Adrien stood strategically behind a plant. 

Then he saw her, just the back of her head from one of the open doors. Her hair was up in a loose but elegant up-do. A lacy veil tailing down her gorgeous pink toned gown. A corseted back and floral detailing. Even from this angle he knew she looked gorgeous, she always did. Some fancy dress and makeup wouldn’t change that. 

When he heard them leaving the room in a panic he ran into the seating area. Seating himself in a back row with his head low to draw as little attention to himself as possible. This was going to be a long ceremony. 

‘Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By your lovely bride-to-be’

Adrien suddenly realized how open his position was and snuck up to get into a safer space at least for the time being. Slipping behind a green velvet curtain he sighed, how’d he get in this mess again? 

That’s when the organ began to play, a sweet wedding song filling his ears as he heard everyone rising from their seats. His eyes turned, peeking out from the curtain he saw her. 

With her same sparkling blue eyes, that same button nose and the same smile that he was sure could stop him dead in his tracks at any given moment. The bodice of her dress was snug around her waist, the upper half of her dress accenting her curves beautifully. The rest of the dress flowed down to her feet and trailed behind her. A loose fabric ,good for dancing he presumed. 

A proud smile tugged at his lips, his cheeks grew hot as she watched her walk steadily, toward a future. A future without him. Suddenly his proud smile was now a heartbroken frown.

He slipped into a back seat when everyone rested for the ceremony. He was losing time. 

‘She floats down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me (Don't you)’ 

Adrien watches Luka, smiling fondly at Marinette, he can’t exactly place what his gaze is saying. His eyes are so telling, so sympathetic. It confused him. 

He wore a deep blue suit, his hair no longer blue at the ends but now shorter and entirely brown. He looked at Marinette, they exchanged a smile but Adrien couldn’t help but wonder if it was romantic or not. 

‘Of course it was it’s their wedding’ he scowled at his own desperation to rationalize the fact that he was about to interrupt such a special day between two people. Marinette looked at the floor before joining Luka on the altar, kissing her fathers cheek. 

She met Luka’s eyes and he saw her shoulders slump ever so slightly, he knew her too well to not notice it. She wasn’t happy, there was something out of place here he just couldn’t pinpoint it. 

‘Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "speak now" ‘

“Do you Luka Couffaine take Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Adrien heard the preacher say to Luka. He smiled and answered “I do”. Adrien’s gut twisted. 

“Do you Marinette take Luka Couffaine to be your lawfully wedded husband?” His voice trailed the walls of the church. 

Adrien held his breath, she hesitated. 

Don’t say yes, please don’t say yes. 

Don’t say it. 

“Yes” she breathed. 

‘I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you’

“If there are any objections to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace”.

The words ringed in his ears, he sat still waiting for someone to stand and interrupt before him. No one did.

This was it, the last chance he had. The silence was deafening. He could hear his own heartbeat hitting his chest like a boxing glove as his hands began to sweat. 

With a final push from Alya’s head shaking from the front row he stood. Abruptly at that. The bench squeaked as he stood and he cringed at the noise. 

His hands were trembling, his breath unsteady and his eyes were entirely focused on her.

Everyone in the room was watching, most scowling his interruptions, muttering snide remarks. Adrien couldn’t bring himself to move. He was rooted to the spot. Eyes firmly holding the gaze of the love of his life’s. He watched her hands tighten around her bouquet as her eyes watered at the sight of him. He may have been a good few feet away from her but he could see the wonder, the hope. He could see the love in her eyes and it made him wonder why he ever had to look away. 

‘I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl’

Marinette took a step in his direction as though to face him more, opening the floor for him to speak. 

“I’m so sorry” his voice was timid and breathy like it just barely managed to escape his lips. 

“Back door” she said suddenly handing her bouquet to Luka with an excited smile, he nodded and she ran to behind the altar, Adrien scrambling behind her. 

They eventually reached the gorgeous little garden that was displayed behind the church. Marinette was facing him now as he strolled near her. 

“Hi” his voice was even quieter somehow. 

“Hey” she returned barely above a whisper. 

“I’m sorry”

“You already said that,” she pointed out jokingly.

He scratched the back of his neck and let out a nervous chuckle. “Right yeah” 

“What are you doing here Adrien? ” her tone was soft, not accusing, just hopeful. Waiting for his answer with bated breath she stood before him shaking. 

“I shouldn’t have run, it wasn’t you. It was never you. I just, with my father I just couldn’t handle anything and I panicked and I hurt you and I'm so sorry because that is the last thing I wanted to do. I wanted to protect you from whatever the news would make of me. I don’t regret it because I needed the time. The time to learn how to love again, to trust again. I’m sorry I waited this long and I know your wedding day isn’t exactly the best place to tell you just how much you mean to me but this is my last chance. I love you Marinette, you're the most extraordinary person I know. My hero, forever and always. I’ll spend the rest of my life making this mess up to you if you’ll let m- hmph” 

Adrien’s speech was cut short by Marinette's lips capturing his own. Falling into an old pattern that burned in their memories. Marinette gripped at the ends of his hair, her fingers getting tangled in it. Adrien’s hands clasped her hips holding her as close as he could. 

Marinette broke away first, resting her forehead against his like there was no missing time between them. They had a lot to talk through, to work through but Marinette had no doubt that they’d get through it together. She knew they would. They were Chat Noir and Ladybug. 

She looked up at him again, forcing his eyes upon hers. “I love you minou” she whispered. 

“Oh thank god” he half laughed, half sighed as he exhaled loudly, tickling her nose with his warm breath as the weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

“So shocked? I never stopped loving you Adrien” she assured him with a sad smile. Adrien looked shocked.

“You’re in a wedding dress Mari” reminding her that if he hadn’t shown up she would’ve been in Luka’s arms right about now.

“This wasn’t a marriage Adrien, it was a convenience” Marinette laughed. 

Adrien looked at her like she had four heads and was late to respond to her lips the second time. 

“Kiss now, explain later” she mumbled against his lips as they stood together in the garden after so long so far apart. 

‘So don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "speak now" ‘

“I’m so glad you’re happy Mari,” Luka said, handing her the final box she needed to be removed from her and Adrien’s old apartment. 

They were moving into a small French village in the mountains, there was a shop nearby that recently closed but had a great tourist attraction where Marinette was starting up her boutique. Adrien and Marinette were moving in down the cobblestone street and couldn’t be happier. The place was lovely and welcoming. Their new home wasn't big but it was cozy, warm. There was an entire room to dedicate to Marinette's work and an adorable balcony with a little set up for breakfast with Mountain View’s. Adrien was just a short drive to the local college where he was now a physics professor. 

“Thanks Luka, good luck on tour and say hi to Olivia for me” she winked in her half hug with her best friend. 

“Sure will, make sure to visit. Never know when I’m going to need some advice on how to handle my pregnant wife” he laughed, Marinette shoved him quietly on his shoulder. 

“See ya Adrien, take care of her will you” 

“Of course '' Adrien said wrapping his arms around Marinette's waist, kissing her forehead from behind. 

“We have to stop at Alya’s before we head off” she said looking up at Adrien hugging her from behind her back. 

“Better get moving then” 

‘And you say  
"Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my tux at the back door"  
Baby, I didn't say my vows  
So glad you were around when they said  
"Speak now" ‘ 

One year in their home and Marinette was still waiting to be awoken from whatever dream she’d been blessed into. Her boutique was going great, opened after six months and had amazing reviews. Adrien’s new job was serving him well, Marinette was more than happy to relieve his exam correcting stress by stealing a kiss or two. Alya and Nino just announced their engagement after years and Luka and his wife now had a new addition to their musical family. She couldn’t be happier if she tried. 

“Marinette” 

“Yeah” she called from the kitchen. She was busy making a pasta dish for lunch. 

“You wanna have kids?” 

Marinette turned abruptly to look at her husband, looking as unbothered as ever. Perched on the balcony by the little table set up. One leg crossed over the other as he mindlessly flicked through some fashion magazine Marinette had picked up last they were at the local market. 

“I uh w-what” she stammered. 

“Do you want kids buginette” his eyebrow raised into his hairline before his face resembled nothing but shock as he watched Marinette drop the pot and bolt towards him. 

She smothered him into a tight hug, kissing him frantically all over as he giggled. She then sat in his lap locking his eyes with hers. 

“I’d love to kitty” she bopped his nose with a smile. He pulled her into a kiss. The warm breeze heating their cheeks ( or so they’d like to believe ). Definitely not the inevitable reaction to displaying affection no matter how many years they’ve been together. 

Adrien never in a million years imagined an outcome such as this, he was happy. For the first time in what felt like forever, he was completely and utterly happy. 

The End !

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading my lil one-shot, let me know what you thought in the comments :)


End file.
